


A Little bit Awkward

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [7]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kuga is adorable and socially awkward, M/M, he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyousuke may just be the weirdest omega that Heath knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little bit Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I currently juggling 3 stories; this series, another fic that I just posted, and one I haven't even uploaded yet cause I'm still working on chapter on. Not to mention a lot of my time is taking up by reading fics here too.
> 
> But I won't give this up like I have in the past. 
> 
> The title doesn't make sense tbh, oh well

Heath took an exhausted huff trying not to react on his anger as he watched out the corner of his eyes some guys, alphas, trying to flirt with Kyousuke. Against his better judgement, the reasonable side of him that said ‘don’t fight those guys’, he moved closer to the scene. The guys and Kyousuke were near the staircase, some leaning on it as a way to make them look cool. Heath did his best to listen in on what they were saying and when he did he nearly doubled with laughter.

“Hey, you’re pretty” one of the guys said.

Kyousuke shrugged, not even paying them attention “its genetics.” He stated.

‘Huh’, three of the guys seemed to say at once while all their faces deadpan. One of them stood up in front, “you think you’re funny, huh.”

“I don’t particularly try to be. Why, should I start making jokes?”

‘Holy shit’ Heath thought watching the spectacle. Now he realized just how dumb it was for him to be worried about those guys flirting with Kyousuke. They were flirting with Kyousuke. He knew all too well how hard that was when he first tried. His attention was brought back to the scene when he heard one of the dudes growl and release a predatory scent.

If Kyousuke was scared, he sure good at hiding it. But still his instincts as an omega began to betray him and Heath could tell. As fast as he could, through the crowded hall he made his way over there all way think, ‘dammit Kyousuke, get out of there.’

“Maybe I should teach you a lesson, huh?”

“Is that a question? Because if it is I’d have to reject the offer as I already have enough classes filling up me schedule.” Kyousuke said and with that began walking away. With his back turned he didn’t notice the guy clenching his teeth in anger and raising his fist. What he did notice was the sound of a fist smacking into something.

Kyousuke turned to see Heath standing in front of him, fist stretched out and the guy just talking to him on the floor with a bloody nose. It didn’t take him long to fully assess the danger of the situation so he quickly grabbed Heath’s hand and pulled him away. He kept on walking with Heath all the way to the stride practice room.

“What were you doing fighting?” Kyousuke asked. 

"Did you not get what they were doing?" Heath near shouted. Kyousuke expression stayed neutral and Heath near twitched. "Kyousuke, they were flirting with you.  You know that?" He tried his best to not sound as mad as he did.

Kyousuke frowned slightly at Heath's anger, "is that why your mad." It was more of an observation, but still Heath didn't answer. "It's not like I was interested in them anyways."

Heath's expression softened and he let out an annoyed huff, " please be more careful. I worry about you." He slouched against the lockers.

Kyousuke made his towards him, sat down and leaned his head on Heath's shoulder, "I'm sorry I worried you than." Heath lifted his head up, "you don't seem worried."

"I'm used to it." Kyousuke shrugged. He twirler a piece of his hair with his finger, than a few seconds later he let out a small laugh, "does it make you jealous?"

"Jealous, me? Yeah right." Heath scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Kyousuke stood up, "well than I guess you wouldn't mind me going back to talking to one of them. That one with the blonde hair was kind of cute."

Heath couldn't stop the growl that rose in his chest. 

Still if Kyousuke ever seemed scared of an alpha of any kind, it never showed on his face. He placed his hand on Heath's chest and pushed him back sightly, "you're going to give yourself a heart attack getting all worked up like that."

Heath sighed and backed away, his whole resolve melting away. "God dammit, Kyousuke. I'm so done with you." He turned to walk away before Kyousuke grabbed his hand.

"Now don't be that way" his voice was mocking because they both knew that Heath wasn't mad. Heath's lips curled into a smile as he wrapped his hands around Kyousuke's waist.

"You're irritating you know that right"

"Now, how would I know that?"

Heath pulled Kyousuke closer to him, who wrapped his hands around his shoulders in return. Their kiss was slowly and shaky at first, but as they both fell into the act it became second nature. It's been forever since they were together.

"You're lucky your cute" Heath mumbled into the kiss.

Kyousuke pulled away sightly and smiled, "it's genetics."

 Heath rolled his eyes, "I missed you."

"I know, I did too."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to recommend me prompts here or on my Tumblr: fanmadereality.tumblr.com


End file.
